Love
by Sofiv
Summary: É o Dia dos Namorados, e o Tk decide declarar-se a Kari. Mas isso não é assim tão fácil...


Takari

_**Takari**_

_**Love…**_

Tk passeava calmamente em Tóquio, observando as montras. Hoje era o dia dos namorados! Esperara durante vários meses este acontecimento para se confessar a Kari, com a ajuda de alguns presentinhos. Davis convidara-o a ele e à menina dos seus olhos para irem fazer um "lanche-ajantarado" em sua casa. Verdade, verdade, Davis só queria convidar Kari, mas esta acharia um pouco estranho um convite sem Tk, o melhor amigo de Davis. (Esquisita, esta amizade…!)

Olhando as montras, descortinou Kari dentro de uma loja. Entrou dentro desta sorrateiramente e viu que Kari estava a comprar um ursinho com um coração a dizer:"Para o amoroso Davis". Tk ficou gelado. Se ela só estava a comprar prendas para o Davis, era porque só gostava dele! "E eu que pensava que ela gostava de mim…". Esperou que Kari saísse e depois comprou um ursinho muito parecido ao que ela tinha comprado, só que dizia:"Para a menina mais linda do universo". Comprou ainda um cartãozinho e escreveu nele:"Kari, desde pequeno que gosto de ti e, … estava a pensar se não queres dar uma voltinha comigo? Como mais do que amigos? Do teu amigo Tk que só te queria dizer Feliz Dia Dos Namorados!!". Tk não era muito frontal, mas se ela gostava de Davis só havia uma maneira de lhe tirar aquela paixão…dizendo-lhe toda a verdade! Depois foi para casa, vestiu uma roupa bem quente, penteou-se muito bem, pegou nas flores que tinha comprado no dia anterior e saiu.

Já à porta da casa de Davis, sentiu-se ridículo por ter escrito todas aquelas "parvoíces" no cartão e no urso, mas pensou: "Paciência. O que não tem remédio, remediado está!". Tocou a campainha e ficou à espera. Quase imediatamente, Davis abriu a porta.

-Olá, Tk! Entra! A Kari já chegou!

-Olá, Davis! Olá, Kari!

-Olá, Tk! Vem aqui para a sala, está bem mais quentinha do que aí! -disse a beldade, com um vestido rosa que lhe acentuava muito bem.

Sentaram-se todos à volta da fogueira a comer pizza, batatas fritas e tartes de maçã (tudo da pastelaria e pizzaria do lado, claro!).

Depois, conversaram sobre diversas coisas e, finalmente, a parte das prendas. Davis deu à Kari umas belas luvas e um cachecol rosa escuro que combinava maravilhosamente com o vestido. Kari adorou e deu um grande abraço a Davis, que o deixou sufocado (e corado!). Por sua vez, Kari deu-lhe uns óculos de marca para a neve, para substituir os que costumava usar e o ursinho que Tk tinha visto.

-Obrigadão, Kari! Estava mesmo a precisar!! E o ursinho é "bué" fofito!

-De nada, Davis! – Disse Kari – E aqui está a tua prenda, Tk!

Fez-se silêncio enquanto Tk rasgava o papel. De repente, um ursinho salta da caixa, juntamente com um cartão minúsculo e um relógio da moda.

-Mostra, Tk! - Perguntou o Davis, desconfiado da frase do urso.

Tk deu-lhe o urso que tinha exactamente a mesma frase do de Davis, exceptuando que dizia Tk em vez de Davis, enquanto, feliz da vida, lia o cartão. Não é que Kari lhe perguntava exactamente o mesmo que ele tinha escrito no cartão que tinha comprado para ela?

Contendo bastante mal a sua felicidade, agradeceu por todas aquelas prendas tão fixes e fofas a Kari e entregou as suas prendas para a _top model_. Enquanto esta desembrulhava o papel, imaginava-se, já adulto, no casamento com Kari…

Estes confortáveis pensamentos foram substituídos por uma realidade fantástica! Kari beijara-o, ainda que por só por um quarto de segundo, tinha sido um beijo. Não sabia era se o Davis percebera ou não

- Obrigada, Tk! És muito querido!

Passaram-se mais alguns minutos a conversar, até que finalmente o par saiu.

-Kari…

-Sim?

-Queres…namorar?

-Tu queres?

-Bem…sim!

Kari não respondeu. (Agora vou dar a palavra ao Tk pois só ele sabe descrever minimamente este momento.)

"Kari olhava para mim com intensidade. Não sei como aguentei aquele olhar tão penetrante. Encostei-a a mim. De repente ela vira-se e quando dou por mim estou a beijá-la e esqueci-me de todas as coisas más. Dos testes, do divórcio dos meus pais, das aulas de matemática, do frio, da neve imparável, de tudo. Menos dela. Da Kari."

Fim!


End file.
